Shinku Sentoki
This OC belongs to Gotenks779. Please ask for permission before using! * 'Please tell us your name. '''Shinku Sentoki * '''When is your birthday? '''February 27th. Why do you ask? * '''Your blood type? '''Kinda rare and unusual. AB- * '''Please tell us your three sizes? '''Um... Kinda person you see... But I'm 34C. Planing to get my final surgery at the age of consent :D * '''Tell us about your family composition. '''I have a supportive family with a nice relationship that includes basically all of my relatives. * '''What's your occupation? '''I'm still in school silly! * '''Your favourite food? '''Tuna Belly Sushi! With the caviar! TORO 4 LIFE * '''Favourite animal? '''Eagles! So fast and brave! * '''Favourite subject? '''I love math! But does hanging out at the martial arts club count? * '''Dislike subject? '''Social Studies! So many lectures and it really bores you out! * '''Is there a boy you've been thinking about? '''Tee hee. Budo-kun * '''Do you enjoy school? '''I love the academic environment. I plan on getting my masters degree eventually. * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''The Martial Arts Club! I'll never leave even if I leave this school. * '''What's your motto? '''We all have inner demons to fight, we call these demons, fear and hatred and anger. If you do not conquer them then a life of one hundred years is a tragedy. If you do, then a life of a single day can be a triumph. * '''Your special skill? '''Very adept in Martial Arts and am on my 2nd Degree Black Belt. I just beat Mina! But there's no way I'll ever measure up to Budo-kun * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''My penis? Wait. No. Forget I said anything. I have a nice necklace. Does that count? * '''Describe yourself in a single word? '''Courage * '''Your forte? '''Beating up people who deserve it. * '''Your shortcomings? '''I'm very hotheaded and insecure about my transition which I started at 12 * '''Places in your memories? '''My home. I always would get so hot because it's built in the Meiji era and there's no air conditioning in the top floor where my room is. Secretly practicing my kicks in the middle of night as I was supposed to be sleeping in the cold basement. * '''What is your favourite drink? '''Bubble tea. GIVE ME BUBBLE TEA. I DEMAND BUBBLE TEA * '''How good can you swim? ' * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? '''6 Seconds! I'm speedy! * '''Your hobby or obsession? '''Drinking bubble tea, Collecting souvenirs, * '''Disliked food? '''Foie gras. Meat should not be creamy! It doesn't fit! * '''Anything you want most currently? '''Just to be respected equally. * '''Afraid of heights? '''Heck no. * '''Dislike thunder? '''Love it! * '''Rainy or sunny? '''Either or. But the sun has a great vibrant feel to it. * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''Normal pencils feel better with me. Mechanical ones break off from me writing fast. * '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''French Crèpes, Countless amounts of fruit, Iced tea. * '''Do you believe in ghosts? '''There's probably some sort of divine power out there but I won't go as far to say there are ghosts * '''Can you play any musical instruments? '''The Piano. So many beautiful sounds. Too bad there's no "Hard Music Club" * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''I can't choose! They both have nice qualities * '''Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '''Rarely. She's 2 years younger but we have great times together * '''Do you have a cellphone? '''iPhone 6S * '''How long is your commute to school? '''Half an hour. I have one of those alarm clocks that automatically walk around cause I'm a heavy sleeper * '''Do you have more friends than most? '''I'd say average * '''Your favourite sports? '''Kara-Te; duh! But I also like soccer * '''How good can you cook? '''Master! Foodie in the house! * '''Favourite colours? '''That would be my name. Crimson Red * '''Anything you can never forgive? '''There's definitely some things stuck in my memory but I have a hard time recovering things I don't want to recall * '''How tall are you? '''5'4. I'm considered slightly below average I guess * '''Shoe size? '''Size 7. * '''Your dreams? '''I'm going to sexually rock Budo so hard he won't be able to breathe so I can make o-- I mean CPR. Then I'll become the greatest martial artist since Bruce Lee and help other people with troubles. * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''My last answer just answered that. Budo-kun x Shinku-chan * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''Depends on the type * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''I like coffee but when it's overly bitter I can't stand it! Hell no. * '''Bed time? '''I'm a night owl. 10:30 to 11:00 * '''Wake up time? '''6:40 * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Bed. More comfortable * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''On things that I have experience with, yes. * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''Do any of you have tips on gaining weight? My BMI's 21 here. * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Chilled noodles with the broth are very refreshing. Even plain soba tastes great * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''I'm ambidextrous. Both * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''Nothing really. * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''The new limited stock bubble tea topping with Taro QQ turned out to only be available on weekends so I have to come back on Saturday * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '''What? * '''What's your favourite flower? '''The Lily. So delicate and the colours are magnificent * '''What's your favourite saying? '''If you can't fly then you must run, If you can't run that you must walk, If you can't walk then you must crawl, But no matter what. We have to keep moving * '''What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '''denkōsekka (Fast as lightning) * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Sakura trees, Picnics, falling asleep outside * '''And summer? '''Piña Coladas while renting a cottage after all that moola you saved up from working at that crappy milkshake place on the weekends * '''What about fall? '''Cosplay! I love Hallowe'en. Raking up leaves and passing out from exhaustion caused by raking up too many leaves * '''And then the winter? '''Scarves, Family, Heart-warming love, Christmas, Sentiment. * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''I'd go back to 12 so I could drink the same bubble tea twice * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''One Piece and Dragon Ball are the best! * '''What's your allowance? '''My parents offer 1,000 Yen per week. But it doesn't matter because of my part time job. * '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '''I think I see a bulge, DAYUM GIRL, Hey there you have interesting hair, What's with the Dogi? * '''What are your hobbies? '''Drinking more bubble tea! * '''Tell us your weight. '''126lbs * '''What are you capable of? '''Kicking the delinquents' asses * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''A loose nightie is enough * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''This one guy in my 3rd year of Junior High but once he found out about me being trans and all we sort of grew apart * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''Rob the bubble tea shop and bring home a fuel tank of Lychee jelly and teabags * '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''I wake up. Hit the alarm clock and make a quick bento that I eat on the way to school quickly. I take public transit. Then once I get there I put the empty bento in my locker and go to the martial arts club. Before class I go to the restroom and take estrogen pills which students are suspicious of. I go to the rooftop at lunch and see if I can convince Budo to not be so overzealous about teaching Juku not to be a coward but most of the time I sit with Midori because we can both be annoying sometimes. * '''What is something you always carry with you? '''HRT Meds, Spare cash, Scrunchie * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Depends on the day * '''How do you commute to school? '''Subway * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''Check all my internet notifications * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Let out a yawn that wakes up the whole neighbourhood and lasts around 8 minutes * '''Where are you living right now? '''Buraza Town. * '''What kind of place is it? '''It's very small but there's still quite a few awesome landmarks * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''Ran away from home because I couldn't deal with stress * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''LOVE THEM * '''How's your eyesight? '''I wear contact lenses. I'm nearsighted * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''Christmas * '''What job do you have in school? '''I help the teachers in the faculty room sometimes. * '''What do you do in your freetime? '''Practice Martial arts * '''How long do you study every day? '''1.5 Hours * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''Probably Midori. She understands when you get to know her * '''What do you do on the weekends? '''Work at my part time job * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''A thunderbird! With claws that pierce clouds! * '''Are the school rules really strict? '''Maybe the main teachers are but I'm not that bothered * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''I always bring a bento * '''How many friends do you have? '''Maybe like 6. * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''I stop by the bubble tea shop but it's not a detour if it always happens * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''Mike Myers, Daisy Ridley * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''Had a lot of fun Category:Heroic Category:Martial Arts Club Category:Bisexual Category:OCs Category:Transgender Characters